inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Aoyama Shunsuke
Aoyama Shunsuke (青山俊介) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is a midfielder of Raimon. Appearance Aoyama has short, black hair and has black eyes. He wears the Raimon school uniform and the Raimon soccer uniform. When compared to most team members, he is short. Personality Aoyama is shown to have voluntarily switch with the injured players against Protocol Omega 2.0, but since he also got injured badly, he was discouraged again, and also ended up being brainwashed just like the other members of Raimon into quitting the team. His personality after being brainwashed has drastically changed, since he said that he couldn’t ‘believe’ that he was actually playing a ‘violent’ sport. Though, after the Raimon team finally defeated Protocol Omega 2.0, Aoyama along with all the rest of the members returned to normal, and Ichino agreed to train again and play soccer with Raimon. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, he was seen joining the Tennis club with Hayami and had forgotten about the soccer club like the others. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he, Ichino and Hamano wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Hayami in the match. When Tenma passed to Aoyama, Aoyama got immediately hurt by Dorimu. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Aoyama quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. France Era In Episode 18, he reappeared along with the other members who were brainwashed. He was surprised when Shindou used his Mixi Trans. In the afternoon, Aoyama was seen wearing his casual clothes. He was seen playing a soccer battle against some teenager with Ichino, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama. He was seen passing the ball to Hamano after Ichino stole the ball. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, he was seen training with other members of Raimon. He tried to stop Kinako but it failed. After that, Shindou gave advice to Aoyama. Later, he wasn't chosed to go to King Arthur's era. Ragnarok Tournament He was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 01. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Presto Turn' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Dribble Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Presto Turn' *'DF Thief Eye' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Second Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Trivia *Ao "青" in his surname mean "Blue" while "yama" "山" mean mountain, and then Aoyama could mean "Blue Mountain". While "俊" from "'Shun'suke' could mean "Goodness". *Both Ichino and Aoyama are always seen to be together no matter what situation or location. **There was only a few time where Ichino and Aoyama were not seen together. When the timeline was altered in Episode 1 in which Ichino was with Kirino instead, while Aoyama was with Hayami instead. And in the third ending of Inazuma Eleven GO which Aoyama was seen with Akane, while Ichino was seen with Kirino and Kariya. Also in the second ending of Chrono Stone, Aoyama was seen without Ichino because of the elements. Category:Raimon Category:Midfielders Category:Boys Category:Wood Characters Category:El Dorado Team 01 Category:El Dorado Team 1